tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seraphix
Seraphix is a powerful covert organization that has infiltrated and is currently holds at least some degree of influence in virtually all of the world's leading industries and corporations. Members consist of most of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, Dead Apostles, and a select few other individuals. Purpose The rumored original primary purpose of the organization was to prepare and hasten the resurrection of Brunestud of the Crimson Moon. However over the centuries some branches of the organization have deterred from that objective; with some seeking true immortality, while others remain unknown. Type Project Type Project '''is a covert experimental project lead by various High Ranking Members of Seraphix (one of which is Altrouge Brunestud). Its objective was to make highly specialized elite operatives with unique abilities (primarily based on or mimicking the different Ultimate Ones) to fulfill the diverse goals of Seraphix. Each test subject was created or selected based on past Magus Bloodline and History (obtained from Intel from Seraphix Members in the Magus Association), allowing Seraphix to determine the subject's Origin and Elemental Affinity. The subjects were then gradually experimented on, educated, and trained to become elite operatives known as '''Types. List of Known Types 14. Type 14: ??? (Kurumi Brunde) 24. Type 24: Separation (Dion Brunde) Members List of Notable Members * The Dark Six is the Original Dead Apostle (最初の死徒, ?) known as the Six Royalties of the Dark (闇色の六王権, ?) and the First and Highest System (最古にして最高のシステム, saiko ni shite saikou no system?). It has not reached one-hundred percent completion and it is currently regenerating. It is supposed to bring all Dead Apostles together once it awakens in the Aylesbury ritual. * Rizo-Waal Strout (リィゾ=バール・シュトラウト, ?), also known as Black Knight Strout (黒騎士シュトラウト, ?), is one of the oldest three Dead Apostles and is one of Altrouge Brunestud's bodyguards. He owes his immortality to a time curse and he wields a demonic sword named True Demon Neardark (真性悪魔ニアダーク, ?). He is thought to be "invincible" due to his "curse of time". Kagetsu Tohya mentions him being Shiki Tohno's rival in a potential Tsukihime 2. * Einnashe (Former) ** Forest of Einnashe (Disemboweling Sea of Trees) * Fina-blood Svelten (フィナ=ブラド・スヴェルテン, ?), also nicknamed White Knight Blood (白騎士ブラド, ?), Bloodsucking count (吸血伯爵, ?), and Demon of Stratovarius (ストラトバリスの悪魔, ?), is a bodyguard of Altrouge Brunestud, together with Rizo-Waal Strout and Primate Murder. He is the captain of a ghost ship, and he possesses a Reality Marble of unknown nature called Parade (パレード, ?). He enjoys obtaining blood from young boys. He is on bad terms with fellow Ancestors, Rita Rozay-en and Van-Fem, the latter due to having one of his castles destroyed by Parade during a previous battle between the two. * Altrouge Brunestud * Stanrobe Calhin (スタンローブ・カルハイン, ?), the Stantia:the First Wraith (第一の亡霊（スタンティア）, ?), is an Ancestor who still exists as a ghost after being destroyed by the Church. He still retains his immense destructive power that allowed him to destroy everyone and everything related to him and earned him the nicknames Duke of Predation (捕食公爵, ?) and City Devourer (街食うモノ, ?). He will continue to exist for at least two hundred years before his existence dissipates completely. His "annoying qualities" cannot be matched by anyone, and Aoko Aozaki mentions that he would be attracted to the ritual performed by Dust of Osiris. * ??? * Night of Wallachia (TATARI, Zepia Eltnam Oberon) ** Dust of Osiris, Sion TATARI in her Melty Blood paths * Van-Fem * Rita Rozay-en (リタ・ロズィーアン, ?), known as Self-styled: The Artist's Lady (自称、芸術家のお嬢様, ?), is a typical high-class vampire with a liking for artistry. She is the successor of her parent vampire, having inherited their castle, where she takes a nightly blood bath. She is known for her arrogance, and for doing whatever she pleases. Possibly due to a crooked personality, she is never satisfied with her actions. She holds an odd friendship with Sumire; they have sworn to die by each other's hands. * Gransurg Blackmore (Lord of the Black Wing) * Trhvmn Ortenrosse * ??? * Merem Solomon (Crown) * Sumire (スミレ, ?), also known as the Water Bottle (ウォーター・ボトル, ?) and Sumire the Water Demon (水魔スミレ, ?), is a vampire who lives underwater. She has conquered the traditional vampire weakness of being unable to cross bodies of water, though it has also made her weaker on land. She is very strong, being the only Dead Apostle able to use Marble Phantasm and to teleport, though she is considered to be inept due to excessive drinking. She looks like a big sister who easily gets drunk and although she has a castle, nothing is in there. She is a natural pessimist, but she is capable of enjoying most any activity. She is on good terms with Rita Rozay-en, and they share a pact to kill each other. In a possible Tsukihime 2, she would have the role of a drunkard that gets in Shiki's way. * ??? * ??? * El Nahat (エル・ナハト, ?), also known as Refraction (屈折, ?) is a vampire that is currently sealed by the Church. He is a strange Dead Apostle like Stanrobe Calhin, Gransurg Blackmore, and the Night of Wallachia. His stomach has been turned into a Holy Scripture, Alien Stomach World (胃界教典, ?), which operates as a summoning terminal for his main body and it is considered to be a final weapon against the Dead Apostles. It is entrusted to the First and Second of the Burial Agency, and said to make them invincible when either of them has it. El Nahat is said to have an ability that destroys his enemy along with his own body. His body is currently destroyed and the only thing left is the summoning terminal. He takes several decades to recover, which is why the Church was able to seal him into a prison of mirrors, by exploiting this weakness. * ??? * ??? * Caubac Alcatraz Bibliography Works Cited: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twenty-seven_Dead_Apostle_Ancestors http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Altrouge_Brunestud Category:ArcaneX Category:Organizations Category:Fate/Providence